


Baby Interest

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [2]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni is interested in a baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Interest

Yonekuni watched with interest and a little bit of jealousy as Kunimasa feed his & Norio’s baby. Watching his brother being tender was a rare sight, but then, so was the baby in his arms. Shifting in his seat, Yonekuni’s thoughts drifted to his lover who was at work, who didn’t know what the blond did to his wolf the night before.

He knew that it’ll take a while to plant, if it did at all and once the womb worm did, Yonekuni knew that he wouldn’t let his lover leave the bed until both where exhausted. He knew, that without consulting his lover, there might be consequences, but he was willing to take them on. What he didn’t want to was to fully come out and tell his lover. No, not that. Since that’ll show his softer side, not realizing that every time they made love, his softer side showed up. A side that he didn’t want to show, but knew he’d have to explain his actions to his wolf.

~~

At the same time, Shirou walked out of the doctor’s office, pausing to stop to chat with a fellow male pregnancy friend. Silently asking for forgiveness for lying to his blond lover, Shirou smiled. The doctor had confirmed what he knew, that the plantation had taken place.

Remembering to thank Norio and Kunimasa, Shirou prepared himself to reveal his secret to Yonekuni.

Having been visiting the hospital several times that month, Shirou had been taking several tests so that the doctors would get the information they needed from him before they gave him the womb worms that he needed.

~~~

Walking through the door of their apartment, Shirou hung his coat up and entered living room where his lover laid on the couch, wrapped in several layers of blankets.

Kneeling on the floor, next to Yonekuni, Shirou blushed lightly as he grasped Yonekuni’s hand and placed in on his stomach.

“Lets start a family”


End file.
